This invention relates to missile launchers, and more particularly to a system for stabilizing the in-tube trajectory of a missile during launch. As the leading end of the missile leaves a launch tube, hydrodynamic forces acting near the nose result in an excursion of the trailing end of the missile in a direction opposite to the hydrodynamic forces. A hydrodynamic force on the trailing end of the missile in the same direction as the hydrodynamic forces adjacent the nose would tend to stabilize the in-tube trajectory of the missile and improve its eject characteristics.